


Criminally Blue

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU with cannon aspects, Blue Eyes, Dean Has a Crush, Dean and Cas are stuck in a cabinet together, Hunt Gone Wrong, Other, Strangers, but also so right 😉, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: AU with cannon aspects:The door slammed shut and a man turned to face Dean, throwing his hands up defensively when he spotted Dean’s gun pointed at him. The mystery man had black hair, which was sticking to his forehead, completely soaked through from the snow and bright blue eyes that Dean could see himself getting lost in for hours under different circumstances.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 12





	Criminally Blue

Dean’s hand stung when the strong wind hit his skin as he struggled to pick the lock to the abandoned warehouse. He hadn’t expected the wind to pick up as much as it had while he was waiting for Sam to get back from questioning a witness in their newest case. Dean was tasked with scoping out the crime scene, which so happened to be an old, graffiti-covered shoe warehouse. A young woman was found inside completely drained of her blood, classic vampire case, and from what Dean could see through the dust-covered windows it was most likely a nest before it was discovered. He hadn’t planned on breaking in yet, but he was dressed in his FBI get up and had forgotten his jacket in the backseat, so when the first snowflake fell Dean began picking the lock.

With a few more clicks the lock finally gave way and Dean pushed his way inside. The copper smell of blood hit his nose the moment he walked inside, causing Dean to grimace as he closed the door behind him. He got used to the smell quickly and was thankful for shelter against the cold as he pulled out his phone to text Sam. 

**_Dean:_** _Hurry up, I had to break in so that I wouldn’t freeze my ass off waiting for you._

**_Sam:_ ** _ I’m almost done. I’ll be there in 20. _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Ok. _

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket before deciding to examine the warehouse, he was already inside and had 20 minutes to kill. Better to do something useful than standing around and twiddling his thumbs. Papers and scraps of leather were strewn throughout the building and a single metal folding chair was positioned in the middle of the room. The concrete floors were stained with dried blood and Dean was careful to avoid it as much as possible as he made his way over to the far left of the room where metal chains hung from the ceiling. 

He was just about to inspect the chains for clues when he heard the screeching of hinges, which caused him to spin around, simultaneously drawing his gun as he faced the sound. The door slammed shut and a man turned to face Dean, throwing his hands up defensively when he spotted Dean’s gun pointed at him. The mystery man had black hair, which was sticking to his forehead, completely soaked through from the snow and bright blue eyes that Dean could see himself getting lost in for hours under different circumstances. He was dressed in a black suit, paired with a tan trench coat and a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck, his clothes were soaked through and Dean could make out the outline of the man’s abs through his white shirt as it clung to his skin. 

_ Come on Winchester, now is not the time to be checking out random men.  _ Dean forced himself to look back at the man’s face and took a step toward him, gun still drawn. “How did you get in here?” Dean’s voice was stern as he spoke. 

The mystery man was breathing heavily as he struggled to find the words to respond. “I- I was running from the cops and needed a place to hide. This was the first building I could find and the door was unlocked. I thought it was empty.” 

Dean was taken aback by how much the stranger’s deep voice affected him, it was almost soothing. He was snapped back into reality when he heard sirens wailing in the distance. “Shit.” was all Dean said as he placed his gun back in the holster at his hip and scanned the area for a place to hide. 

“Over there,” the man had moved from his spot by the door and was now standing next to Dean, pointing to a large wooden cabinet at the far end of the room. 

Dean nodded and both of them made their way to the cabinet. Luckily it was empty, save for a few papers on the ground, so they were able to shove their way inside. Dean was pressed up against the stranger and he was sure the man could feel his increasing heart rate as he found himself looking into blue eyes. “This is probably the worst hiding spot, we are so going to be caught if they come in here,” Dean said, keeping his voice in a whisper.

“It was either this or staying in the open room, I’ll take my chances with this.” The man whispered back, irritation and a hint of fear could be heard in his voice. 

Dean couldn’t believe that he was crammed in a cabinet with a random man he's never met hiding from the cops. Dean’s own clothes were damp from being pressed up against the mystery man, bringing with it the realization of just how close they were. Dean became aware of the stranger’s breath on his face and the hard muscles that were pressed against his own chest, his hands were practically around the man’s waist due to the lack of space to have them. He could sense himself wanting to run a hand along the abs he was admiring earlier, to feel the indentations of each muscle-

Dean was brought back into reality when he heard the door open once again, followed by the sound of booted footsteps. “I swear I saw him come in here,” one voice said. 

Dean held his breath as steps drew closer to the cabinet, “I don’t see nothin’, you sure you saw him?” a second voice said, this one closer than the first. 

“Yes I’m sure, start checking the cabinets, he could be hiding.”

This was it, they were going to jail and Dean didn’t know how he was going to get out of this one. He had an unregistered gun and a fake federal ID on him, all the explaining in the world couldn’t save him. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the man in the closet with him, trying to muffle his heavy breaths in the man’s chest. 

As the footsteps were right outside of the cabinet and Dean was sure the door would open any second the sound of creaking hinges was heard throughout the building. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he heard Sam’s voice. “Excuse me officers, but may I ask what you are doing here? This is an active crime scene.”

Dean could picture Sam holding out his FBI badge, quickly enough for the officers to realize they were dealing with the “feds” and then placing it back into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. “We thought we saw a suspect run in here Agent-”

“Swift. Agent Swift and I would say it is all clear in here. So I suggest you take your search elsewhere.” Sam’s voice was authoritative, and Dean would have been intimidated by it if he were one of the officers being spoken to. 

“But-”

“I said it is all clear. Leave before I have a talk with your supervisor for disrupting a federal crime scene.” 

With that Dean heard the two officers leave, sirens blaring once again as they sped off. “Dean?” Sam called out and Dean pushed open the cabinet door at the sound of his brother’s voice. 

Once he was out, Dean was greeted by Sam’s disapproving stare, he was obviously annoyed that he had to save his brother’s ass once again. “Heya Sammy,” Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide his embarrassment as the mystery man stepped out of the cabinet behind him. 

Sam’s eyes looked from Dean to the man and back to Dean again before he crossed his arms in front of him. “Who the hell are you?”

The man looked up at Sam, seemingly intimidated by Sam’s height and strong build. “My name is Castiel.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the name,  _ Castiel _ .  _ A nice name for a nice-looking man  _ Dean thought to himself. He was grateful that he was facing away from Castiel as a slight blush found its way to his cheeks. 

“He’s the suspect they were looking for. He ran in here when I was waiting for you.” Dean explained to Sam, who was giving Castiel a death glare. 

“And why were you in a cabinet with him? Never mind, don’t answer that.” Sam reached a hand up to run it along his face. 

Dean’s blush deepened and he wondered if Castiel felt as mortified as he did at that moment. “We weren’t- Sam we were hiding from the cops man.”

Sam relaxed his arms and they fell to his sides and he closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed and turned to look at Castiel. “Right, okay. Well, it was uh nice to meet you I guess.” He turned his attention back to Dean. “I will be in the car.” 

Dean watched as Sam left the building, Dean could have sworn he heard a slight chuckle as Sam closed the door and left Dean and Castiel alone in the warehouse. Dean jumped when Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. “Who was that?” Castiel asked brow scrunched in confusion.

“Oh, that was my brother, Sam,” Dean explained. 

“Your brother is a federal agent?” 

Dean chuckled, “No. It’s a long story and I don’t have time to get into the details of it, but he saved both our asses back there.”

Castiel smiled at Dean, “Well tell him I said thank you.”

“I will,” Dean hesitated for a moment before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card. “Call me if you need anything.”

Castiel took the card from Dean’s hand, fingers brushing against Dean’s as he did. He read the card and looked back up to Dean. “Agent Johnathan Harker?” A smile spread across his lips and his eyes lit up as he looked into Dean’s own eyes. 

“Dean, Dean Winchester,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“Castiel, Castiel Novak.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Cas.” Dean cringed at the nickname, but Cas’s smile grew as he nodded. 

“You too Dean. I’ll, uh see you around?” 

“Sure, yeah.” Dean shrugged, trying to hide the excitement he felt at the thought of seeing Cas again. 

Cas and Dean parted ways at the impala and Dean climbed into the driver’s seat and took off. The whole drive all he could think about was bright blue eyes and hoping he would see them again soon. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for being here! I appreciate you :)


End file.
